Separated but still Strong?
by csimiamigirl1
Summary: Ziva and Tony were best friends in collage until Ziva had to move back to Israel with her father... but Tony has to make a bigger decision, how does he feel about her? Being separated from her for 10 years in all?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

It was a dark rainy day; Ziva David was running around the track of the college where she attended. She kept running until she suddenly slipped; doing a couple of summer salts and finally landed on her back.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from behind her.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." Ziva said as she looked up to see a man, about the same age as her; she had seen him around before.

"Okay, let me help you." He said as Ziva put one of her arms around his shoulders.

"By the way, I'm Ziva." She added as she limped down the hallway and sat on a chair outside of the nurse's office.

'I'm Tony… Tony DiNozzo." He replied as she nurse came out and looked at her foot.

Over the next couple of years they had become best friends, Ziva was smart, funny and they were there for each other until that dreadful day. That dreadful day when Ziva had to move back to Israel with her father. To tony it felt like his heart was being ripped out that day knowing that he would never see her again… or so he thought.

**10 years later… **

Tony was sitting at his desk thinking back on the day that Ziva left, he missed her so much, so much that he was going to cry.

"Hey Tony! What ya thinking about?" Abby asked as she walked up to him.

He removed his hands from his face and replied as a smile formed on his face, "Oh, I'm just thinking about an old friend."

"An old GIRL friend." Abby asked curiously.

"Ish…" He replied.

"OOOH! Tony has a girlfriend!" Abby chanted as she jumped around the room. Tony grabbed her lab coat and pulled her down to his eye level.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Tony hissed.

"Whoa! Calm down dude!" McGee said as he sat down at his desk.

"Does anyone have the time?" Tony asked nervously.

"Yeah, it is 5:05… why?" McGee responded.

"I have to make a call." Tony said as he got up and walked outside.

Ziva was balancing her gym bag, purse and laptop while trying to look for her keys when her cell phone rang.

"Shit!" she mumbled to herself as she found her phone and answered it.

"David."

"Hey Ziv, just making sure you got home alright." Tony said as she sat down on a bench outside of the NCIS building.

"A-Ha!" Ziva exclaimed as she found her keys. She could hear Tony laughing on the other line.

"What?" she asked as she unlocked the door and finally was able to put her stuff down.

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah sure… oh and Tony did you forget I am a trained Mossad? I can protect myself." Ziva added.

"Okay fine, I just wanted to hear your voice again." Tony admitted as he got up and walked down the side walk going who knows where.

"What are you dong tomorrow?" Ziva asked.

"Working… why?"

"Because I am coming into town tomorrow for business and I am going to spend the day with you." Ziva said sternly.

"Um… do you want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"Nah… you work for NCIS right?"

"Yeah…"

"I will meet you outside of the NCIS building at 8:30 sharp."

"Deal." Tony replied as a smile formed on his face.

"Can't wait! Good night." Ziva quickly added before she hung up.

Tony hung up and stood there for a minute until he decided to go inside. When he got inside he sat at his desk, he put his hands on his forehead: everything was moving so fast it felt like there was nobody but him. He was so happy that he was going to see her again, he couldn't even explain how he felt at that moment but he had to make a bigger decision… How did he feel about her?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Ziva yawned and rolled over; she opened her eyes to see her alarm clock shining 4:30 in her face and as if on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Miss, if you don't get up now you are going to be late!" The maid said from the other side of the door. Ziva pushed herself out of bed; she pulled on some clothes, grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. In a couple of minutes she was on the plane and in the air.

Ziva reclined her chair and closed her eyes, suddenly she felt something sharp and metallic jab into her side.

"Miss, could you sit up for a minute please." The flight attendant asked politely.

"Sorry." Ziva replied as she sat up. She watched the flight attendant walk up and down the aisle and stop at the front of the plane. She poured a man a coffee, as she lent forward to hand it to him; when the tray slipped spilling hot coffee over his white shirt. Ziva lent down to turn her cell phone off when she heard a scream; she shot her head up to see the man holding a gun to the flight attendant's head.

"Nobody move, I have a gun!" the man yelled.

Ziva got on her hands and knees and crawled to the pilot's quarters.

"I'm sorry mam, you can't go in there." The guard said as he put his hand on the door knob.

"MAM!" Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs, "I am a trained Mossad! Now let me in!"

The guard nodded and disappeared for a minute then returned.

"He will see you now." The guard said as he opened the door and let Ziva in.

"How can I help you?" The pilot asked as he pushed a button and turned around.

"We need to land the plane now!" Ziva said as she slammed her fist on the desk.

"Why?" The pilot asked curiously.

But before Ziva could respond a gun shot echoed throughout the whole plane. Ziva pulled her gun out and slowly exited the room with the pilot following her. They pulled back the curtain which revealed panicking people with two bodies laying in the middle of the aisle, there was the flight attendant and one random man… where was the shooter?

Ziva shot her eyes open when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, when she opened her eyes she could see the blonde flight attendant.

"Okay she's back, careful!" the M.E chief yelled as they lifted Ziva onto the stretcher and wheeled her off of the plane. When they reached the hospital Tony was waiting in emergency for them.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked as he ran up to her.

"Yeah… I… will be… fine." Ziva responded as she slowly lost conciseness. She could hear people working around her as she drifted in and out.

"How is she?" Tony asked as two doctors walked into the room.

"Well, she hit her head pretty hard during turbulence, she has no major injuries."

"But she will have to say here overnight just in case anything changes." The other doctor added.

Tony nodded as the doctors walked away, he pulled a little black box out of his pocket as he thought to himself, _I guess this will have to wait._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Tony walked into the room and sat on a chair nearest to Ziva and sat down. To him she looked so innocent and helpless… even though he knew she didn't act like it. He looked down and took of his watch; he grabbed her wrist and put the watch on her. He stood up and put the chair back in its place before walking out the door, halfway across the room he turned around and ran back and kissed her.

When he was gone Ziva smiled and opened her eyes, everything was blurry but eventually got clear. She looked down at her wrist to see his watch there; Ziva quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number.

"_DiNozzo." _

"So, a little birdie told me that you stopped by." Ziva said.

"_Yeah, I came to see if you were alright." _Tony replied with a smile growing on his face.

"You are so sweet! But I guess that I have officially made a bad impression on everyone."

They both laughed.

"_So… when are you getting out?" _

"This afternoon."

"_Okay, I will send someone to pick you up, oh and by the way my colleagues think that you are my girlfriend." _

"okay, thanks for informing me about that, I appreciate it… oh and Tony."

"_Yeah?" _

"Can you tell that 'Person' to bring some clothes along."

"_Yeah… okay… bye." _

Tony looked around the room, who should he send to pick her up? Then he saw her.

"ABBY!" He yelled even though she was right in front of him.

"TONY!" she yelled back.

"Abs, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I need you to go pick up someone from the hospital."

"Okay… but It would help if I knew the gender of this 'Person' or to be more specific their name." Abby pointed out.

"Ziva David, you will find her no problem."

"Okay." Abby said as she grabbed her keys, hung up her lab coat and walked out the door. A couple of minutes later Abby came back with Ziva, Tony looked up to see Ziva and Abby exit the elevator.

"Hello Handsome! Where have you been all of my life?" Ziva said with a smile on her face. Tony got up and walked towards her while he proceeded to give her a hug.

"God I have missed you!" Tony said as he ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Not as much as I have missed you." Ziva replied as she kissed him on the cheek. But they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey DiNozzo! Get back to work!" Gibbs yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"G-Gibbs, this is Ziva David, my…" Tony stuttered as he thought of an excuse.

"I'm his girlfriend. Nice to meet you Mr.?" Ziva asked as she stuck out her hand.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied as he shook her hand.

"Listen Gibbs, I am going to take her home and I will be right back." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand and lead her to the elevator. After a couple of minutes had gone by they finally arrived at Tony's house.

"How do you like it?" Tony asked as Ziva walked off of the balcony.

"It's decent."

"Decent she says as she steps off of the balcony, past the hot tub and the fondue fountain, and I have 200 channels." Tony said as he opened a cupboard which revealed a flat screen T.V. Ziva walked up to him and closed the cupboard and lead him away from the T.V and towards the bed.

"I guess you aren't interested in watching T.V."

"There is only one thing I am interested in right now." Ziva replied as she looked into his eyes, the kiss began softly, their lips moving slowly, gently but when Ziva sighed against his mouth his tongue sneaked out taking control of the kiss; kicking it up from warm and sweet to passionate and wild. Eventually they maneuvered themselves onto the bed, Ziva unbuttoned Tony's shirt to reveal his tight muscles and firm chest.

"It's okay." Ziva smiled as Tony moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders. He undid the buttons, Tony looked into Ziva's eyes.

"I love you." He finally said with a smile forming on his face.

"I love you too." Ziva replied as she ran a hand down his arm, which gave him shivers. Tony looked Ziva over, she was so light, he thought that she would break.

"One of us is wearing too many clothes." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"You're getting confident."

Ziva rolled over, Tony slowly took of her pants, he started kissing down her stomach and got moans as he went lower. Once Tony was all the way in, Ziva started to move. A couple of minutes later they started moving faster. Their kisses got wilder and wilder every time until they got interrupted by Tony's cell phone.

"I'm sorry babe, I have to take this."

"Don't be too long my little hairy butt." Ziva said playfully.

Tony laughed then answered his phone, "DiNozzo."

"_Tony, it has been three hours!" _

"Whoa, Abby calm down, what is going on?"

"_If you don't get your butt down here now, me, ducky, and all of us are going to get fired!" _

"Okay, I will be their in a minute."

"_A minute could turn into three hours quickly don't you think Tony?" _

"I will be there!" Tony yelled back before he hang up.

"And that was?" Ziva asked as she sat up.

"It was Abby, they need me back A.S.A.P." Tony replied as he pulled on some clothes, his jacket and walked out the door. When he walked in, McGee was sitting at his desk.

"Your late!" Gibbs said as he walked up to them and slapped Tony at the back of the head before sitting down.

"Yeah lost track of time, my bad, boss" Tony said.

"Yeah I'm sure, and doing what" McGee asked Tony.

" Well that Probie you will never find out" Tony said.

"Yeah obviously that means you were doing something that involved Ziva" McGee said.

"Maybe Probie, but you will never find out if your right" Tony said.

"Yes I will" McGee said with a big smile on his face.

"How? Who is going to tell you Probie" Tony said with a weird look on his face.

"That is something Tony that you will never find out" McGee said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so boss what is going on that I had to come down here to do" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Well DiNozzo you will just have to ask Vance about that" Gibbs said. "All he said was that he wanted to talk to you and only you"

"Okay, I'm on my way" Tony said as he headed up the stairs.

As Tony got to Vance's office he saw the door was open.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah come right on in DiNozzo" Vance said.

"Okay what every Ziva did don't blame her" Tony said.

"No DiNozzo, It's not anything bad" Vance started to say. "It's actually something good for a change"

"Really okay lay it on me" Tony said sitting down in the chair.

Vance gave him a weird look then continued.

"Well I am sending you and the team on a cruise to the Florida" Vance explained.

"Nice! wait is there some type of catch" Tony said.

"There's no catch but you and the team are leaving the day after tomorrow" Vance said.

"Okay Thanks Director, do you want me telling the rest of the team? Tony asked.

"No, that is going to be my job" Vance said. "And you and Ziva are going to be sharing a room"

_Yes!! Tony thought to himself. A room where we can be together … and alone._

"Thank you sir" Tony said heading out the door.

* * *

When Tony was gone, Ziva decided to go visit Abby, so that is what she did. In Abby's lab, Abby had her music on loud as Ziva came into the lab.

"Abby!!" Ziva yelled.

"Yeah" Abby said.

"Why do you have to have your music on so loud" Ziva asks Abby.

"It helps me think" Abby said. "So did you want anything?"

"No I just came down here to talk and visit" Ziva said looking around.

"Okay is something wrong" Abby asked Ziva.

"No I'm fine why?" Ziva said.

"Well nothing except you look kind of pale to me" Abby said a little worried.

"Really well it's probably just the lighting in the room" Ziva said looking at the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

They had been on the cruse for about 2 days now, Ziva looked out into the sunset and was thinking to herself about what Tony would say if she told him that she was pregnant. She continued thinking when someone poked her in the sides.

"Boo!" Abby yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ziva screamed.

Tony walked up to Abby and whispered in her ear, "run."

"What?"

"RUN!" Tony yelled, Abby did as she was instructed and bolded down the deck of the ship.

"You better run!" Ziva yelled but didn't bother running after her while everyone killed themselves laughing. Ziva turned around and gave them a look, then they were quiet.

"Ziva, I have to talk to you." Tony said as Ziva looked up

"Listen, I have made reservations for dinner, lets go." Vance said as they all got up and walked towards the diner, soon they were inside and at their table.

"I'll be right back, I have to change." Ziva said as she got up from her chair.

"Change into what?" Tony asked.

"You'll see, Abby… I need your help." Ziva quickly added as Abby followed her out of the diner. A couple of minutes later they returned.

Tony looked up, "Whoa." Was his only response. Everyone else looked up to see what he was looking at, and then he saw her. Ziva walked into the room wearing a simple black tube top dress.

"Ziva, you look astonishing." Ducky said politely.

"Why, thank you Ducky." Ziva replied as she walked up to their table, McGee pulled her chair back as she sat down.

"Ziva, you look… amazing." Tony said as he took a bit of his spaghetti.

"Afraid I'll bite." Ziva replied as she licked her finger and wiped sauce off of his face while he attempted to move away from her.

"I'll be right back." Tony said as he got up and walked over to the manager, he talked to him for a while and proceeded back to the table.

"Okay, what did you do this time DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as Tony took his place beside Ziva.

"Just watch." Tony replied as everyone's attention drew to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have entertainment tonight, everyone please welcome Ziva David!" Everyone clapped as the spotlight found her.

"You are SO dead!" Ziva mouthed to Tony as she stood up and walked towards the stage.

"Go Ziva!" Everyone yelled as Ziva progressed to the stage.

"This song goes out to my college Tony." Ziva explained then started singing, "_You with those sad eyes, don't be discouraged, oh I realize it's hard to take courage, in a world full of people you can loose sight of it all, and in the darkness inside you can make you feel so small. But I can see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow."_ Ziva looked at Tony and continued singing. "_Show a smile then don't be unhappy, can't remember the last time I saw you laughing, if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up because you know I'll be there. And I'll see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors are beautiful like a rainbow._" When Ziva finished the songs she got numerous of applauds and a standing notation as the team got up and exited the room.

"Ziva, that was amazing." Abby said as everyone entered their rooms. Ziva closed the door behind her. A couple of minutes later they were in bed and Ziva was asleep. Tony traced patterns up and down Ziva's bare arm and watching her with a smile on his face.

Tony planted kisses up and down her neck, Ziva moved away from him.

"Tony, no I'm tired." She whined.

"Come on Zee, I'm bored." Tony mumbled as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Your bored after all that happened today?" Ziva asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Zee, you would rather be arguing with me then doing something better?" Tony asked.

"Okay, this better be good." Ziva said as she rolled over and kissed him. Ziva started screaming and she continued screaming until her throat was sore. She never knew that someone could be this skill full with their fingers.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"I might kill you for not doing that before." Ziva managed to say.

"I can't do it again if you kill me." Tony pointed out.

"I see," Ziva paused to take a breath, "I'm coming down."

Tony laughed as Ziva rolled off the bed, when she was on the floor she pulled off Tony's shirt and then proceeded with hers. Once that was out of the way, tony went down and undid the clasp of the bra, when she was completely naked she rolled over so she was on top. Finally he slipped into her. All he could do was let his body relax. Instead of pounding himself to her and listening to her scream his name, he chose to continue Ziva's sweet agony.

"Ziva," Tony panted breathless, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva replied between breaths.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

"What's going on in there?" Gibbs said from the other side of the door.

"We're coming in!" Vance added as they heard them open the door.

"What's going on?" Abby asked sleepily as she and McGee exited their room.

"I thought I heard something." Vance said as they observed Tony and Ziva sleeping, Tony had his arms around Ziva's shoulders.

"Okay, well I am going back to bed." McGee said as he entered the room with Abby following. Eventually everyone left.

"That was close." Tony said as he sat up.

"Yeah."

"Now where were we?" Ziva asked as Tony climbed on top of her, "Now I remember."

They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Authors Note: I don't own the NCIS characters, blah, blah, blah. **

They were sitting in the ships restaurant eating breakfast when the rest of the team walked in.

"Ziva. You shouldn't eat breakfast if you are sick." Abby said as she took her plate away before she could take a bite.

"Ziva, you look really sick. I don't think getting up this morning was the brightest idea." Ducky said as he felt her fore head, "Jethro, She doesn't have a fever."

"I know." Ziva replied. Her voice was off, everyone could hear it. Even in the dim lighting she still looked very pale.

"Okay. Fine David, but if you get sick one more time I will get Duck to do a full scan on you." Gibbs threatened her. She let out a weak smile.

"Hey, um… Tony. Can I talk to you for a minute." Ziva asked him as she got up from her chair and walked out onto the deck. Tony looked around and looked at McGee who just shrugged in response. Then he got up and followed her out.

"Hey Zi. What's up?" He asked her as he stopped beside her. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

"Hey, hey, hey. We are on a cruise. There will be no tears." Tony told her as he cupped his hand and gently placed it on her cheek and wiped the tear from her eye. She leant into it.

"Tony," She said as she interlocked her fingers with his, "I love you so much and I'm sure our child will to."

"Wait. Ziva are you…" His voice trailed off.

She smiled and nodded.

"Zi. This is great! We're going to be parents!" He said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Tony! Put me down!" Ziva said between giggles as she squirmed between his strong grasp. He gently placed her down and kissed her.

"Ziva. Before we go back in… there is something I need to do," He said as he got down on one knee, "When you told me that you were coming back to D.C… I had to decide. And I did. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ziva, I am asking you, marry me."

That is when somebody let out a high pitched squeal. Ziva looked towards the door to see Abby, McGee, Gibbs and the rest of them standing in the doorway.

'_Yes! Say Yes!_' Abby was mouthing to Ziva.

"Tony… of course I will marry you." She replied as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"See Timmy! You owe me one hundred fifty bucks!" Abby said a little to loudly.

"You had a bet on us Abs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Of course. For almost 5 years now." She replied with a smile as she hugged both of them.

"You know Ziva. What I don't understand is why Anthony proposed to you, He doesn't normally do that." Ducky pointed out.

_Please don't say it. Please, PLEASE don't say it. _Ziva thought to herself.

"Ziva. What is going on?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva turned to look at Tony. He nodded in response.

"You guy's. I'm pregnant… Well actually I'm not positive. It was just a simple pharmacy pregnancy test." She explained.

"Pack up Guys. We are on the move," Vance said as he walked into the room, "We got a case, dead petty officer. We are going back home."

It took a while for them to pack up, but they did it. About 6 ½ hours later, they arrived at the NCIS building. They were a little late since Gibbs had to stop for a coffee.

This day was going to be interesting…

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it has been a VERY long time since I last updated… but I have been having school problems, family problems, etc. But here are some more chapters :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Authors Note: Once again, I don't own NCIS. **

Since they arrived at the NCIS building, Ziva had thrown up 4 times. But each and every time, Tony was there.

"Okay David. That is it, you aren't well enough to work. Go home," Gibbs instructed her, "DiNozzo. Go with her. She needs you."

"Yes Boss." Tony replied as he followed Ziva out. 5 minutes later they arrived at Tony's house. When they entered the house the first thing he did was make her toast and pour her a glass of water, "Here. Lets see if you can keep this down." He said as he handed her the glass.

"Thank you Tony. For everything." She said as she took a sip of the water.

"What do you mean? It is the least I could do considering you are carrying my child." He replied as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah. I guess." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So… about the wedding. I think we should make Abby the Maid of Honor." Tony suggested.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she will never forgive you let alone me." He replied.

"Okay. We can make Abby the Maid of honor," Ziva gave in, "Flower girl?"

"My nice."

"Tony. Can we think about this after? I'm tired." She begged.

"Okay. Lets get you into bed." Tony said as he helped her up and to the bedroom. She knew right then. She knew that she loved Anthony DiNozzo. When she woke up Tony was gone. She quickly got out of bed and walked around his house.

"Tony?" She asked as she looked in every room. She stopped when she saw something taped to the fridge. It was a note.

Hey Zi,

Have a good sleep? I'm sorry that I had to leave but Gibbs needed me back at the office. I also took your shift so you can stay home and do whatever.

Love, Tony

P.S, Call if you need anything. Anything at all.

She could only smile. She was watching TV when she fell asleep again. But this time she had a dream.

_She was looking around a room, a strange room. She quickly walked out the door. _

"_Tony?" _

"_I'm over here Zi." Came his soft, calm voice. She quickly followed the sound to find him sitting on the couch in his living room holding a baby, "Here, do you want to hold Sophie?" _

"_Sophie?" She asked confused as she gently cradled the baby, she pulled the blanket away from her face slightly. She smiled, Sophie looked exactly like she did. _

"_Ziva. Ziva. Ziva wake up. Ziva." Tony said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. _

She quickly snapped out of it and sat up.

"Stop drop and roll!" She paused to see Abby standing there looking at her weirdly, "What?"

"Tony made me come check on you." She said as she crouched down in front of her.

"Abs. I had a dream. A dream about me and Tony's little girl Sophie. S-She was so beautiful, quiet and she had the most amazing eyes."

"Ziva. You two are going to make amazing parents. That child will be the luckiest kid in the world." Abby told her.

"Thanks Abby." Ziva said as she gave her a hug.

"No problem. Tony made me book a Doctors appointment for today. He was worried about you. Lets go." Abby told her. She groaned and got up off the couch and put on her jacket and shoes.

Boy this was going to be a long day. 

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Authors Note: Once again. I don't own NCIS. **

When they arrived at the hospital it was packed full.

"Um… excuse me. My friend here has a sonogram appointment." Abby told the receptionist.

"Name please." She asked.

"Ziva David." Ziva answered.

"Oh. Yes. The doctor is waiting for you. Right this way." The receptionist started leading them to the room when they heard a voice.

"Wait! Ziva!"

They turned to see him running towards them.

Tony.

"Tony. What are you doing here?" Ziva asked him as she gave him a hug.

"In simpler words. Gibbs made me come," He responded, "Did I miss it?"

"No. You are just on time." The receptionist replied as she opened the door. Like she said, the doctor was sitting on his chair waiting.

"You must be Ziva David. Yes?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. That's me." She replied.

"I'm doctor Stevens. Let's take a look at that baby shall we?" Dr. Stevens said as I climbed onto the examination table, "Okay. This is going to be cold." She warned Ziva as she put some goo on her stomach. Ziva shivered.

"You okay?" Tony asked her trying to hold back the laughter.

"I'm fine. It's just cold." She replied.

"Okay… here is your… wait," She paused as she moved the camera numerous of times, "Just as I thought. Congratulations, you are pregnant with triplets."

Tony leant down and kissed Ziva passionately on the lips.

"Would you like pictures?" The doctor asked.

"Oh. Yes please." She replied as she got up from the chair and adjusted herself. The whole ride home Ziva was quiet. And Tony was starting to get worried.

"Ziva. Are you okay?" Tony finally asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just shocked is all," She replied as Tony pulled the car to the side of the road and brought it to a halt, "What's wrong?"

"Zi. I love you. And I want you to know that I will never hurt you. When you are ready we can tell Gibbs and the team about the triplets. But for now, we can just hope that Abby keeps it to herself." Tony finished, when he did he continued driving until the glove box compartment opened and a letter flew out.

Tony jumped when it landed on his lap. He quickly read the top of it. It read 'Tony'. He quickly shoved it into his jacked pocket; he would read it when they got home.

When they arrived home, Ziva parted from him to take a shower. While she did so, he opened the letter.

Dear Tony,

It is time to start a new beginning, with all your hopes and all your dreams and I know the stars will shine for you and for me, from the moment you believe there is nothing you can't over come, the fact the earth is brighter than the sun.

Tony. Have a great life. You deserve it.

Love, Caitlin Todd.

P.S. Tell Gibbs I'm safe, I'm with Director Jenny Shepherd, Shannon and Kelly.

"Who is that from?" Ziva asked as she walked into the room.

"A friend." He replied simply as he watched TV with a smile on his face.

**Authors Note: What did you think? **


End file.
